


Get Down, Make Love

by watermelon_girl



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Cloti - Freeform, Explicit Language, F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermelon_girl/pseuds/watermelon_girl
Summary: Cloud se ha despertado con una situación que solucionar bajo las sábanas, y Tifa no piensa dejar pasar esta oportunidad.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 12





	Get Down, Make Love

**Author's Note:**

> Esto iba a ser parte de una historia más grande que se quedó estancada. Y aunque tiene partes que se pueden salvar, he decidido postear esto de forma independiente.  
> Enjoy~

Cloud se despertó sobresaltado, de repente preocupado por si había dormido más de la cuenta. 

_ Ya no tienes que ir a formar filas, idiota. _

Aún así, se le hacía extraño dormir tanto y de forma tan profunda. De hecho había olvidado la última vez que había descansado tanto como aquella noche. El día anterior había vuelto tarde al bloque de pisos de Marle, tan tarde que el Seventh Heaven ya estaba cerrado y Tifa ya se había ido a su apartamento a descansar.

Tifa...

Oh, ahora lo recordaba. Antes de que su estúpida preocupación por la hora lo despertara, había estado soñando con ella. Mientras su mente trataba de recordar retazos de ese sueño, Cloud deslizó la mano bajo las sábanas. 

Un suspiro de gusto rompió el silencio del diminuto apartamento. No era la primera vez (ni sería la última) que se masturbaba pensando en Tifa. La imagen mental de ella le había ayudado a descubrir un mundo de posibilidades y había desarrollado su imaginación hasta puntos insospechados desde su adolescencia. E incluso en ese momento en el que no lograba recordar su sueño, se valió de una fantasía que fue improvisando sobre la marcha para aliviar la situación que tenía entre las piernas.

_ Una noche en la barriada, Cloud había regresado tarde después de todo el día haciendo encargos fuera, y por suerte aún había luz en el Seventh Heaven. Al entrar la voz de Tifa informaba de que ya habían cerrado pero, al ver que se trataba de él, lo dejaba pasar sin mayor problema. En sus fantasías Cloud era mucho más lanzado que en la realidad, así que apenas compartían un íntimo saludo antes de fundirse en un fogoso beso. Aprisionaba a Tifa contra la barra del bar y, sí, ¿por qué no?, la hacía subirse a ella con total facilidad.  _

Empezaba a tener calor. Tras pasarse la mano libre por el pelo, apartó la sábana y continuó con aquella fantasía.

_ Sus besos descendían ahora por el cuello de Tifa hasta su sugerente escote. De hecho, hundía su rostro en él por unos segundos mientras sus manos iban bajo la falda de ella para deshacerse de la ropa interior. Murmuraban cosas como que los podrían pillar en cualquier momento, lo mucho que se deseaban, pero ninguno se detenía porque era demasiado excitante. _

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su fantasía y lo pusieron en tensión.

_ No, no, no, nononononooooo. _

— Joder — masculló con fastidio, pero se quedó totalmente quieto y en silencio esperando a que quien fuera que había al otro lado se largara al no recibir respuesta.

— ¿Cloud? — Reconoció la voz de Tifa al otro lado de la puerta.

— Mierda — murmuró mientras los nervios se apoderaban de él. — ¡Espera!

Como un gato, se incorporó de golpe en la cama y lo revolvió todo tratando de buscar su ropa. Mierda, la había dejado en el baño la noche anterior. 

— ¿Va todo bien? — El tono de Tifa era preocupado, y Cloud estaba más nervioso a cada segundo.

Volvió a revolver las sábanas de la cama, tratando de cubrirse con ellas pero muy oportunamente se habían retorcido de tal manera que no le cubrían totalmente. Sus latidos se aceleraron cuando escuchó el pomo de la puerta girar, y con más rapidez y torpeza trató de taparse.

— ¡Espera! — Insistió él en vano, puesto que Tifa ya había entrado en el apartamento.

— No me contestabas. Creía que... — comenzó a excusarse Tifa, hasta que fue consciente de lo que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Si Cloud se pusiera más rojo de lo que ya estaba, explotaría. De cintura para arriba estaba completamente desnudo, y el barullo de sábanas que sujetaba frente a él indicaba que tampoco tenía ropa de cintura para abajo. 

— Dios mío — dijo ella, dándole de inmediato la espalda mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos. ¿Acababa de pillarlo masturbándose? — ¡Lo siento! Yo no quería...

Su frase quedó a medias y un pequeño silencio se instaló en el apartamento, que tan sólo se llenaba con las respiraciones pesadas de ambos.

Un momento. Claro que ella quería. Quiso la otra noche cuando se despidieron antes de ir cada uno a su apartamento y, ante la imagen de Cloud masturbándose que se había instalado en su cabeza, quería ahora. Frunció un poco el ceño, decidida, y se aseguró de cerrar el pestillo de la puerta antes de girarse de nuevo hacia el ex—Soldado. Él, que tan decidido y seguro parecía cuando se enfrentaba a un enemigo, ahora le recordaba a un pequeño cachorrito indefenso ante ella. Sus ojos parecían más grandes, y el rosado de sus mejillas le otorgaban un aspecto inocente que a Tifa le estaba volviendo loca. Le estaba dando un poder sobre él que no se imaginaba que tenía.

— Déjame ayudarte con esto — dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama. No era una petición.

— Tifa... — trató de decir algo él, pero no pasó de ahí. Cloud estaba seguro de que ella escuchaba su corazón yendo a mil por hora. Tras unos segundos de dudas, y adquiriendo un par de grados más de intensidad el color en sus mejillas, acabó por apartar las sábanas para quedar totalmente expuesto ante ella. 

La sonrisa amable en el rostro de Tifa adquirió un tinte travieso al ver lo que tenía ante ella, pero pronto se dio cuenta de lo cohibido que parecía él. 

— Hey... — dijo con voz suave mientras tomaba su rostro entre las manos, sentándose al filo de la cama. — No hay nada de que avergonzarse. Puedo irme, si quieres...

— ¡No! — Cloud mismo se sorprendió ante su apresurada respuesta, mientras la miraba a los ojos al fin. — Es sólo que... Yo no he...

Una sonrisa amable se volvió a dibujar en el rostro de Tifa al entender lo que trataba de decirle. Movió los pulgares sobre las mejillas de Cloud en un gesto cariñoso, y acto seguido acortó la distancia entre ellos y lo besó. Él apenas tardó un instante en llevar una mano a la muñeca de Tifa, no queriendo que se apartara de él y que alargara aquel beso todo cuanto pudiera. 

— Aún tengo tiempo antes de ir a abrir el bar, así que podemos ponerle solución — sugirió ella en un murmullo cerca de los labios de Cloud, contra los que acabó dibujando una sonrisa traviesa. 

Se apartó de él para poder quitarse los guantes y las botas, dejándolas de forma despreocupada en cualquier lugar. Acto seguido, y bajo la atenta mirada de Cloud, llevó las manos bajo su falda y bajó el culotte junto a la ropa interior. La forma en la que Cloud la miraba embobado la hacía sentirse deseada, y eso ya estaba teniendo efecto entre sus piernas. 

Se puso a horcajadas sobre él, y le fue inevitable no sonreír ante su gesto. Cloud estaba viviendo un sueño, y aún no parecía dar crédito de ello. Tifa le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y echó el peso sobre él hasta que ambos quedaron tumbados y fundiéndose de nuevo en un beso. Esta vez Cloud pareció ganar más confianza, y pronto las lenguas de ambos buscaban conocer la boca del otro. Mientras tanto, Tifa comenzó a moverse contra él; eran pequeños aunque fluidos movimientos de cadera, dándole a su clítoris la atención que necesitaba contra la erección de Cloud.

Podía sentirlo tratar de controlar sus gemidos, pero Tifa no le dio tregua hasta que al final logró que se le escapara uno que la hizo estremecerse. 

— Que no te de vergüenza, me encanta oírte — le susurró antes de incorporarse para poder coger las manos de Cloud y hacerlas subir por sus muslos. — Y me encanta que me toques — añadió mientras continuaba guiando sus manos por su cuerpo.

Cloud seguía con la mirada el recorrido de sus manos, alcanzando a ver su propia erección contra su abdomen, asomando bajo la falda de Tifa. Se estremeció ligeramente y subió la vista hacia los abdominales de ella, uno de esos tirantes caído por el brazo de ella mientras sus manos al fin alcanzaban sus pechos. Tifa lo obligó a apretárselos hasta arrancarle un suave gemido de sus rosados labios, provocando un nuevo estremecimiento en Cloud. Aquello era mil veces mejor que las fantasías que se montaba en su cabeza.

— Quítatelo — y lejos de sonar seguro y lanzado como en su imaginación, la voz de Cloud pareció más bien temblorosa y sin fuerza.

A Tifa eso la hizo sonreír ampliamente. Dios mío, le estaba dando tantos motivos para burlarse de él y ella continuaba siendo un ángel... 

— Eres un travieso, Strife — dijo con tono juguetón, antes de disponerse a cumplir con su petición. Se apartó el tirante que quedaba en su sitio y agarró tanto el top como el sostén deportivo para deshacerse de ellos al mismo tiempo. 

Desde su punto de vista, tumbado en el colchón, Cloud vio la parte de abajo de los pechos de Tifa apretados bajo ambas prendas antes de finalmente quedar libres. 

Definitivamente, la imagen de Tifa que tenía frente a él era mejor que cualquier cosa que se hubiera imaginado jamás. 

— Eh — lo detuvo ella con una mano en el pecho, cuando Cloud hizo ademán de incorporarse. — Tu ahora sólo mira y disfruta — le sugirió al tiempo que le guiñaba el ojo. 

El ex—Soldado, obediente, se volvió a tumbar expectante por lo que estaba por venir. Tifa, por su parte, se humedeció los labios al tener a Cloud bajo ella y totalmente a su merced. Se incorporó sobre sus rodillas y con una mano se levantó la falda, manteniéndola contra el abdomen. Con la mano libre, agarró la erección de Cloud y la posicionó antes de comenzar a descender sobre ella. 

— ¡Joder! — Exclamó Cloud sin poder contenerse, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza. Ya tan sólo el tacto de unas manos diferentes a las suyas sobre su sexo le produjo una descarga de placer; pero si a ello se sumaba la erótica imagen que Tifa le regalaba, junto a lo tremendamente bien que se sentía el perderse en ella, Cloud podría haber llegado al clímax perfectamente en ese momento. 

— ¿Te gusta? — Preguntó ella con la voz algo ronca, aunque divertida por la reacción de Cloud. Ante el efusivo asentimiento de él, se le dibujó una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. — Sí, a mi también me gusta...

Fue más que evidente en el momento en el que empezó a moverse sobre él. Al principio iba despacio, como tanteando el terreno, pero fue cuestión de segundos que sus caderas comenzaron a moverse con violencia contra Cloud. Tifa gemía su nombre, y él jadeaba con fuerza mientras sus dedos aferraban los muslos de ella. Inconscientemente llegó un punto en el que comenzó a acompañar sus movimientos, algo que sin duda a ella pareció gustarle. 

— Ven — le pidió Tifa con voz agitada, al fin dándole permiso para que se incorpora. 

Cloud cumplió obedientemente y sin pensarlo fue en busca de sus labios, en un beso torpe pero cargado de deseo, que se interrumpía por los jadeos de ambos. Una mano de Tifa fue a su nuca en cuanto Cloud comenzó a besarle el cuello, justo el punto que a ella le encantaba. Deslizó su mano libre entre los cuerpos de ambos y comenzó a tocarse a sí misma, mientras Cloud continuaba besando su piel y apretando sus pechos con ambas manos. La mezcla de todas aquellas atenciones le provocó una pequeña sacudida de placer, arrastrando al ex—Soldado con ella cada vez más cerca del clímax.

— Tifa, voy a...

— Hazlo. Hazlo, joder, Cloud — le rogó ella con voz agitada, sintiendo como otro estremecimiento la sacudía y tensaba en torno a él.

Aquello fue el empujoncito que Cloud necesitaba. Sus manos bajaron a las caderas de ella para mantenerla quieta mientras el orgasmo alcanzaba su punto álgido. Pegó su frente al hombro de Tifa, mientras sentía a ésta tener un último y fuerte estremecimiento que acabó por hacerla aferrarse con ambos brazos al cuello de Cloud.

Por unos segundos, solo pudo ser consciente del sudor que resbalaba por su cuerpo y la agitada respiración de ambos llenando el repentino silencio del apartamento. Echando la cabeza atrás, al fin asimiló todo lo que acababa de pasar. A Tifa parecían pesarle los párpados y lo miraba entre las pestañas y con una suave sonrisa. Pasaba una mano, con delicadeza, por entre los mechones rubios mientras lo miraba con cariño, y a Cloud le era imposible no adorarla aún más de lo que ya lo hacía. Alzando ambas manos, fue ahora él quien tomó el rostro de Tifa para dedicarle un suave y lento beso en los labios. 

— Ha sido increíble — murmuró mientras le colocaba un largo mechón castaño tras la oreja. — Tú eres increíble.

Tifa sonrió encantada, sin poder dejar de mirarlo. 

— No estoy mal, supongo... — replicó ella con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros antes de acabar riendo de forma suave. — Ojalá no tuviera que ir a abrir el bar...

— ¿No puedes quedarte un poco más? — Cloud lo dijo de tal forma que casi estaba a punto de rogárselo, y eso le dio aún más ternura a Tifa.

— Tengo el tiempo justo para darme una ducha — se lamentó ella mientras se movía para poder incorporarse, muy a su pesar.

Cloud ya la echaba de menos.

— ¿Te importa que use la tuya? — Dijo, aunque ya se estaba deshaciendo de la poca ropa que le quedaba puesta. 

— Si no te importa que me una... — logró decir Cloud con tono sugerente, mientras la observaba desnudarse.

El comentario provocó una pequeña risa en Tifa, que lo miró poniendo los brazos en jarra.

— Aprendes rápido, ¿eh? Venga, vamos... Supongo que aún puedo enseñarte un par de cosas nuevas antes de ir a trabajar.


End file.
